It is often useful to know the location/orientation of a sound source (e.g., a user or a loudspeaker) relative to the boundaries of a room (e.g., walls) or relative to a device (e.g., a computer or loudspeaker). For example, this location/orientation information may be utilized for optimizing audio-visual rendering by a computing device. Traditionally, location information has been determined using various techniques; however, these techniques often suffer from accuracy issues. In particular, the accuracy issues may be related to noises in the listening area, obstacles in the listening area, or other external factors. In some instances, these accuracy issues are severe and result in location/orientation information being generated that is considerably different from the actual location/orientation of the sound source. Accordingly, in these situations, changes/optimizations based on this severely inaccurate information may produce similarly poor results.
In other instances, the location/orientation information may be accurate or within a prescribed tolerance. However, traditional systems and methods do not offer a technique for determining the accuracy or confidence level associated with location/orientation measurements.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.